Bad Day
by Adinyne
Summary: Beth's gotten into trouble again. Cute one-shot complete with fluff. MickBeth. R&R!


**I don't own Moonlight. Enjoy.**

Beth cursed as she stepped into the icy puddle, pooling on her kitchen floor. The dishwasher was acting up again. It was a fairly old piece of machinery and a piece, one single piece, tended to fall of now and again. This seemingly insignificant piece always caused a small flood in her home.

She changed into sweats and a T-shirt. Climbing on her hands and knees, she removed the bottom plate, revealing a jungle of multi-colored wires. Sighing, she began fumbling around, trying desperately to find that stupid plastic piece.

Unfortunately, Beth had forgotten to turn off her electricity. She jumped and shrieked as a loud pop and bright white light engulfed her arm. An instant whiff of slightly burnt flesh wafted to her nose, making her cringe in disgust. A loud string of curses and random words filled her empty apartment as she waved her injured arm around wildly, trying desperately to stop the searing pain.

She sighed and screamed again as Niagara Falls shot out of the evil piece of crap she called a dishwasher, drenching her. Though she had to admit, it felt very good on her smoldering arm. Quickly getting up, she grabbed towels from the closet and tried to mop up some of the mess.

After throwing half of her linen closet to the floor, she stood back up to turn everything off and smashed her head on the side of the counter. She felt a rush of warm fluid run down her neck and back. She whined, taking one look at her blood stained hand, and began looking franticly for her phone. She needed some back-up. She stood up on shaky legs, grabbed a dish cloth to put to her head and grabbed her phone from the counter.

'Please pick up…please!' she chanted. "Hello Beth." she sighed in relief. When all else failed, call Mick, the super hot, strong, helpful vampire. "Mick? I need help! Please?" "I'll be right there." Without another word the call was disconnected. Placing her head in her hand, careful to keep the pressure with one, she laughed. "This sucks!" Groaning, she rubbed her temples to try to quell the throbbing migraine that was slowly intensifying as she gazed sadly at the mess she had made. A sudden frantic knock brought her back to attention.

"Beth?!" "It's open." Mick slung open the door and panicked at the sight before him. "Oh my God! Beth, what happened?!" He clamored over to her and gently pulled away the dishtowel. "I'm having a bad day." He shook his head. "I can see that." Surveying the scene, he disappeared through her hallway, returning seconds later. She frowned as the geyser of water stopped flowing. "What'd you do?" "I turned off the water. What happened to your arm?" He began examining her arm. She hissed as he just barely grazed her marred flesh. "My dishwasher broke. I was trying to fix it but I forgot to turn off the electricity." He frowned. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital."

Beth stared intently at her shoes. Her head had been stapled and her arm bandaged, thankfully it wasn't anything serious and a skin graft was uncalled for. Tilting her head, she squinted through the busy doctors and nurses for her favorite vampire. He had disappeared shortly after she was told to wait to be discharged.

A brightened smile erupted on her face as she spotted him making his way through the medical madness. He grinned and helped her off the hospital bed. "They said you can go now. I have a surprise for you." Beth's eyes widened. "What'd you do now Mick St. John." she questioned playfully. He shrugged, put on his sunglasses, and linked her uninjured arm with his. On the way home Beth continued to question Mick about where he'd gone. He kept his lips shut tightly, annoying Beth slightly. Parking beneath her apartment, he led her upstairs and opened the front door for her.

"Alright Mick. What is this surprise you have set up?" He steered her to the kitchen and pointed to her dishwasher. Well where her dishwasher was. There in it's place was a brand new expensive looking machine. She turned to corner Mick about buying her such an expensive gift. He shook his head. "You needed it. Josef called me. I told him what happened and, as a get well present, I asked him to send someone over to install this."

Touched, she stared stunned at her reflection in her newest toy's polished surface. "But you didn't…" she trailed off. "Josef also left a message. He says to do us all a favor and call someone to some fix it if it breaks. And he left the number of his own repair man." She pulled his face towards hers, placing a kiss on his lips before placing her forehead against his. "What would I do without you?" Grinning, he kissed her nose. "You'd have a lot more bad days."


End file.
